transformersfilmseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
William Lennox
American | residence = | education = | affiliation = United States Army | profession = United States Army officer | allegiance = }} | branch = | serviceyears = | rank = USA: | unit = | commands = | battles = Second Cybertronian Civil War *Attack on SOCCENT Forward Operations Base *Battle of Qatar Desert *Battle of Los Angeles *Battle of Egypt *Battle of Chernobyl *Battle of Chicago | father = | siblings = | marital = Married | spouse = Wife: Sarah Lennox | children = with Sarah Lennox: Annabelle Lennox | sigothers = | others = | actor = Josh Duhamel | films = Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Dark of the Moon The Last Knight | firstseen = Transformers | lastseen = The Last Knight }} Lieutenant Colonel William Lennox is a United States Army officer that aided the Autobots in the Second Cybertronian Civil War, beginning in 2007. Fighting in at least six battles in the conflict, he went from Captain to Lieutenant Colonel during his service. Biography ''Alien Arrival'' Prelude to Arrival Optimus Prime, heroic leader of the benevolent Autobots, describes in a voice-over the shutdown of the Transformers' home world, Cybertron. It was destroyed by the malevolent Decepticon leader Megatron in his quest to get hold of the All Spark. The Autobots want to find the All Spark so they can use it to rebuild Cybertron and end the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons, while the Decepticons want to use it to obliterate the Autobots and take over the universe. Megatron had managed to locate the All Spark on Earth, but crash-landed in the Arctic Circle and froze in the ice. After stumbling upon his frozen body in 1897, explorer Captain Archibald Witwicky accidentally activated Megatron's navigational system and his eye glasses were imprinted with the coordinates of the All Spark's location, an incident that left him blind and mentally unstable. Sector 7, a secret government organization created by President Herbert Hoover, discovered the All Spark in the Colorado River and built the Hoover Dam around it to mask its energy emissions. The still-frozen Megatron was moved into this facility and was used to advance human technology through reverse engineering. Attack at Base In the present day, a group of Decepticons composed of Blackout, Scorponok, Frenzy, Barricade, Starscream, Brawl and Bonecrusher, have landed on Earth and assumed the disguise of Earth vehicles. While Lennox is speaking with his wife and seeing his infant daughter, Blackout and Scorponok attack the U.S. SOCCENT forward operations base in Qatar and try to hack into the U.S. Military network to find the location of Megatron and the All Spark. Their mission is thwarted when the base staff cuts the network cable connections. While Blackout destroys the rest of the base, Scorponok pursues a small group of survivors, led by Captain William Lennox and Sergeant Robert Epps, who have photographic evidence of the robots. Scorponok is eventually repelled and hides in the sand after the humans manage to call air support and damage his tail. During this battle, the military discovers the only effective weapons against the Decepticons' armor are high-heat sabot rounds. Decepticon's Preparation After Blackout's failure, Frenzy infiltrates Air Force One to again hack into the military network, planting a computer virus. He finds the map imprinted on Captain Witwicky's glasses. While the Pentagon interferes with Frenzy's plan, he finds that Witwicky's descendant Sam Witwicky intends to sell the glasses on eBay. Frenzy and Barricade begin tracking Sam's location. Meanwhile, Sam unknowingly buys the Autobot scout Bumblebee (also on Earth disguised as a 1976 Camaro) as his first car. After Bumblebee helps Sam woo his crush, Mikaela Banes, he leaves at night to transmit a homing signal to the rest of the Autobots. Sam pursues Bumblebee, thinking someone is stealing his car, but is shocked to find his car is actually a giant robot, which he regards as evil as first. Sam then gets arrested, and in the police station, tries to explain to the police officer what happened, but the apathetic and impassive officer just assumes that he is hallucinating under the influence of drugs. When Bumblebee (in car mode) returns the following day, Sam flees, believing the car is stalking him. While out, Barricade attacks Sam and ferociously interrogates him about his grandfather's glasses. Bumblebee saves Sam and Mikaela and engages Barricade in battle. During the fight, Mikaela severs Frenzy's head but he transforms into her cellphone and hides in her purse. They leave to meet with the rest of the Autobot team—Optimus Prime, Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet—who have landed on Earth and taken the forms of Earth vehicles as well. Sam, Mikaela, and the Autobots return to Sam's home and obtain the glasses; however, agents from Sector 7 arrive and take Sam and Mikaela into custody. The Autobots intervene, but Sector 7 captures Bumblebee and sends Sam and Mikaela away. Hoover Dam Plan Lennox and Epps are taken to the Hoover Dam, along with Sam and Mikala, under Defense Secretary John Keller's orders. Frenzy sends an alert to the other Decepticons and sneaks into the technology system, freeing Megatron from his frozen state. Lennox helps Sam convince the Sector 7 agents to release Bumblebee so that he can deliver the All Spark to Optimus. Frenzy's hacking has shut down government communications, but Keller and two hackers, Maggie and Glen, manage to establish a signal to the Air Force in order to support the Autobot-human convoy that has gone to nearby Mission City to hide the All Spark. Battle of Los Angeles The Decepticons attack; Bonecrusher, Frenzy, Jazz, Brawl, Barricade and Blackout are all killed during the ensuing battle. Sam, who was instructed to put the All Spark into Optimus' chest if Megatron prevailed (thereby destroying it and Optimus), instead rams the All Spark cube into Megatron's chest. The All Spark disintegrates, and its power obliterates Megatron. Aftermath of Battle Optimus takes a fragment of the All Spark from Megatron's corpse, but admits that with its destruction, their home world Cybertron cannot be restored. The government orders the closure of Sector 7 and has the destroyed Megatron and other Decepticons dumped into the Laurentian Abyss. Reunited Lennox and Epps are reunited with their families, and Sam and Mikaela form a relationship. Optimus transmits a message to all surviving Autobots in space, telling them that they have a new home on Earth. Starscream—the only surviving Decepticon aside from Scorponok escapes into space to tell the true leader of the Decepticons, The Fallen of what has happened. ''Decepticon Vengeance'' Origin of The Fallen Thousands of years ago, there was a race of ancient Transformers who scoured the universe looking for energon sources. Known as the Dynasty of the Primes, they used machines called Sun Harvesters to drain stars of their energy in order to convert it to energon and power Cybertron's AllSpark. The Primes agreed that life-bearing worlds would be spared, but in 17,000 BC, one Prime, thereafter dubbed "The Fallen", constructed a Sun Harvester on Earth. The remaining Primes sacrificed their bodies in order to hide the Matrix of Leadership — the key that activates the Sun Harvester — from The Fallen, who swore to seek revenge upon Earth. Shanghai Incursion In the present day, a promoted Major Lennox has been fighting the Decepticons for 2 years now. Optimus Prime is seen leading a special forces unit known as NEST (Networked Elements: Supporters and Transformers), a military organization consisting of American and British troops and his own team of Autobots aimed at hunting the remaining Decepticons on Earth. While on a mission in Shanghai, China, Optimus and his team destroy Decepticons Sideways and Demolishor, being given a warning by the latter that "The Fallen shall rise again". Back in the United States, Sam Witwicky finds a splinter of the destroyed AllSpark, and upon contact the splinter fills his mind with Cybertronian symbols. Deeming it dangerous, Sam gives the AllSpark splinter to his girlfriend Mikaela Banes for safe keeping, and leaves her and Bumblebee behind to go off to college. Upon arrival, Sam meets his college roommate Leo Spitz, who runs an alien conspiracy website, and Alice, a co-ed who makes unusually strong sexual advances on him. Decepticon Soundwave hacks into a US satellite and learns the location of the dead Decepticon leader Megatron and another piece of the AllSpark. Ravage and Reedman attack the base, retrieve the shard, and use it to resurrect Megatron, who flies into space and is reunited with Starscream and his master, The Fallen, in the Nemesis. The Fallen instructs Megatron and Starscream to capture Sam in order to learn the location of the Matrix of Leadership. Back home, Decepticon Wheelie tries to steal the shard, only to be captured by Mikaela. After having a mental breakdown and uncontrollably writing Cybertronian language in class, Sam calls Mikaela, who immediately leaves to get to him. With Sam's outbreaks worsening, Mikaela arrives at campus just as Alice — revealed to be a Decepticon Pretender — tries to strangle Sam with her robotic tongue. An irate Mikaela, Sam, and his roommate Leo drive off, crashing into Alice and killing her, but are captured by the Decepticon Grindor, who delivers them to Megatron. The Decepticon known as "The Doctor" prepares to remove Sam's brain, but Optimus and Bumblebee manage to arrive in time and rescue Sam. Optimus attempts to hold off Megatron while Mikaela and Leo escape with Bumblebee. Megatron calls for reinforcements, Grindor and Starscream join the fight, and begin to overpower Optimus. Optimus kills Grindor and rips off Starscream's arm, but gets stabbed by Megatron's blade and dies. Megatron and Starscream retreat as the Autobots arrive to rescue Sam, but too late to assist Optimus. After Optimus Prime's death, The Fallen — aware that only another Prime can kill him — departs the Nemesis. Megatron orders a full-scale assault on the planet. The Fallen speaks to the humans, demanding they surrender Sam to the Decepticons or they will destroy the world. Sam, Mikaela, Leo, Bumblebee, the twins and Wheelie regroup, and Leo suggests his online rival "Robo-Warrior" may be of assistance. Upon reaching Robo-Warrior, he turns out to be former Sector 7 agent Simmons. Ever since Sector 7 was terminated, Simmons has been working at a deli and living with his mother. He informs the group that the symbols Sam has been seeing should be readable for a Decepticon. Mikaela then releases Wheelie, who cannot read the language, but identifying it as the language of the Primes, directs the group to a Decepticon seeker named Jetfire. They then find Jetfire disguised as the SR-71 Blackbird in the center of the museum at the Steven F. Udvar-Hazy Center, and reactivate him via the AllSpark shard. After teleporting the group to Egypt, Jetfire tells that he changed his allegiance to the Autobots, and translates the symbols, which contain a riddle that sets the location of the Matrix of Leadership somewhere in the surrounding desert. By following the clues, the group arrive at a tomb where they ultimately find the Matrix, but it crumbles to dust in Sam's hands. Believing the dust of the Matrix can still revive Optimus, Sam collects the dust and instructs Simmons to call Major William Lennox to bring the other Autobots and Optimus' body. Battle of Egypt The military arrives with the Autobots and Optimus' body, but so does a new wave of Decepticons from orbit, and a battle ensues, with the Autobot/NEST team largely outnumbered. During the battle, several vehicles come together to form Decepticon Devastator, who unearths the Sun Harvester from inside one of the pyramids before being destroyed by a US Destroyer's railgun with the help of agent Simmons. Jetfire arrives and destroys Mixmaster, but is mortally wounded by Scorponok. Jetfire then kills him by smashing his head with his fist. Battle's Climax The Air Force carpet bombs the Decepticons, but Megatron avoids the bombings and fires at Sam, killing him. Sam then has a near-death experience where the Dynasty of Primes meet with him and acknowledging his courage and will to risk his life to save Optimus, revive him and rebuild the Matrix. Sam awakens, and goes on to revive Optimus just before The Fallen ambushes him and his allies, slaughtering a few soldiers, stealing the Matrix and taking off to activate the Harvester. Jetfire sacrifices himself and surrenders his parts so that Optimus can incorporate them in order to fly to the Harvester and ultimately stop The Fallen. Now upgraded, Optimus successfully destroys the Harvester and engages The Fallen and Megatron in the ruins. Optimus blasts part of Megatron's face off, rips off the Fallen's face with his stick, and kills The Fallen by taking out his spark and crushing it in his hands. With the battle finished, Megatron and Starscream retreat to the Nemesis. On the aircraft carrier USS John C. Stennis, while heading back to the U.S., Optimus thanks Sam for his bravery and sends another message into space hoping to find more Autobots, saying that humans and Transformers both share a common past, and a future they will face together. Sam is seen returning to college. ''Invasion of the Earth'' 4 years removed from his first encounter with the aliens, when the Earth has begun being invaded by Decepticon forces, a once again promoted Lt. Colonel Lennox is among the many soldiers on the front lines battling the Decepticons. They fight with bravery and force, but the world is quickly damaged and the battle looks nearly hopeless. Battle of Chicago Behind the Scenes Appearances * Transformers * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen * Transformers: Dark of the Moon * Transformers: The Last Knight Category:American military personnel Category:Americans Category:Males Category:United States Army lieutenant colonels Category:United States Army officers Category:United States Army personnel